Real heros wear dog tags, not championship collars
by oohrah15
Summary: The diptheria outbreak never happened in Nome so Balto was never accpeted. But when America enters WW2 tracking dogs are needed and Balto is the only candidate for one in Nome. What will happen when he is thrown in the middle of the last Great War
1. Chapter 1 An Outcast

**This takes place during world war 2 instead of the original 20's era, also i do not own Balto**

Balto woke up with a heavy yawn, being part wolf he let out what almost sounded like a howl. He got off of his boat which he used as a shelter to live because human and dog alike shunned him for being part wolf so he was an outcast. Balto heard his stomach rumble and decided to head into town to get food. He was about to leave before a goose landed in front of him

"And just where do you think your going?" the goose said in a russian accent

"Calm down Boris, im just going to get some breakfast" Balto replied. Boris was like a father to Balto, he had raised the wolfdog since he was a pup.

"Just be careful and dont try to mess with that Steele" Boris said again. Balto cringed at the mention of Steeles name. Steele was a lead sled dog who was loved throughout Nome, people automatically assumed Steele was a nice person but he had bullied Balto all his life for being part wolf

"I wont, Ill catch you later" Balto said as he went into town

* * *

><p>In a small house on one of the streets of Nome, a red furred Husky with a orange bandana around her neck named Jenna awoke to the sound of a radio saying the news<p>

"Hitler continues to bomb the city of London in an attempt to end British resistance and gain total control over the European continent, President Roosevelt insists on staying out of the ragin war but how long can America reamin neutral" the radio said

"I've heard enough" Jenna's owner said as he turned off the radio

"Oh i hope awful war ends soon" the mans daughter Rosy said. Jenna had nothing else to do so she headed to the boiler room where all dogs went to get together and talk. While she was walking she ran into her friends Sylvie and Dixie

"Hey Jenna" The two dogs said

"Hey girls" Jenna replied grimly

"Jenna whats wrong?" Dixie asked

"All I've been hearing on the radio is news about the humans war and how some people in our town might have to go fight in it" Jenna confessed

"I do hope we stay out of that terrible war" Sylvie said.

The dogs conversation was interrupted by a certain wolfdog running full speed from a human

"AND STAY OUT YOU WORTHLESS MUTT!" The butcher said as Balto came to a halt to catch his breath before a male husky came up to him

"Get out of my town half-breed your not welcome here" The husky said as Balto ran off back to his boat

"Steele please dont be so cruel" Jenna said

"So what Balto's a wild animal who knows what he can do to us?" Dixie said

"Exactly" Steele said

"I dont think its right he's still part dog you know" Jenna said

"Yeah and hes part wolf" Sylvie pointed out "remember when he attacked Steele that one night?"

Jenna remembered, Balto had bit Steele in the shoulder causing him to stop leading sled teams until he recovered, but Jenna knew Steele started it

"Thats cause you treat him like the lowest form of life on earth!" Jenna spat out

"That cause he IS the lowest form of life on earth" Steele replied as he turned around and headed back to his house

"Jenna do you have a thing for Balto or somethin?" Dixie asked

"No i just dont think it is right to pick on him becasue he is part wolf" Jenna said "and if you two had any hearts you would too" she said angrily as she turned to go back home

* * *

><p>"That stupid Steele, I HATE him!" Balto said to himself as he went into his boat "So what if im part wolf? I'm still part dog, but no you have to be a purebred to be treated fairly"<p>

"I though i said to stay away from him" Boris said as he jumped down

"It wasnt my fault he attacked me first" Balto said "What can i do to show im no different then they are?"

"The answer will come in time, boychic" Boris said

"Well i wish that time was now" Balto said not realizing that his time will come sooner than he thought

* * *

><p>"good job boss you are the most wittiest, the most hilaroius, the most toughest" A tan chinnok named Kaltag said<p>

"YOURE A JOKER" a small dog named star said before being hit in the head by Kaltag. It alwasy annoyed Kaltag when Star would sum uo what he was trying to say

"So boss is that lobo ever comin back?" a brown dog named Nikki said in an italian accent

"not for a while, and when he does I will rip him apart" Steele said showing his claws

"Hey it looks like its gettin dark out youze all better get home" Nikki said looking out the window. the dogs all exchanged thier goodbyes as they headed home. Steele passed by the town calender which said this date

December 6, 1941


	2. Chapter 2 Day of Infamy

It was all over the news, an entire Navy decimated, thousands dead, a nation left in sorrow and despair. None of dogs realized what was happening when they saw the humans of Nome crying and mourning.

"I cant believe it! all those people at that base" a woman said crying

"This wont go unanswered! I am joining the army right now! whose with me?" A man said and was answered with enthusiastic cries from other people hungry for revenge

"SHHH! the presidents about to speak" another man said as they all listened to the radio

"_December 7th, 1941, a day which will live in infamy- the United States of America was suddenly and deliberatly attacked by naval and airforces of the empire of Japan" _The president said over the radio. The dogs had all found a place to sit and listen to the radio

"Oh no" Jenna said sadly

_"I regret to say that over 3,000 American lives have been lost" _the president continued

"that is terrible" Sylvie said

"Oh please dont go to war" jenna said tearing up

_"Because of this devastating attack by the Japanese, I ask the congress declare war on Japan and thier allies"_

_"NOOO" _Jenna thought to herself as she began to cry

"I hope my owner doesnt decide to go over" a husky said frightened

"Or mine" another dog said

"What if they attack us too?" an small terrier said

"I dont think we can stop our humans from going, they are going because they want too" Jenna said

"Why would they want to go?" Dixie said frightened

"they want to protect their homes and families" Jenna replied

"Oh i hope they decide to stay" Dixie said with a sob

* * *

><p>"I dont believe it" Boris said as he read the headline with Balto<p>

"Looks like we are in this war now" Balto said

"well you and me are staying out of it" Boris said "this is the humans war, not ours"

"Yeah but" Balto began to say

"NO BUTS" Boris yelled "besides they wouldnt let dogs in army anyway"

"They didnt say anything about halfbreeds though" Balto replied

"Balto who could you possibly want to protect over there, they are all cruel to you" Boris said

"Jenna" Balto said as he ran off to town

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Jenna's owner Rosie yelled to her father<p>

"I'm sorry honey but if i dont go who will?" He said hugging his daughter

"You've seen photos of the battlefield, and all those wounded soldiers, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT TO GO THRUGH THAT?" the mans wife yelled

"Hoey therw will be a draft so ill have to go no matter what besides I have to do it to protect my country and you" he said

"Daddy please dont go" Rosie said crying into her fathers shoulder

"Listen if i dont go the bad guys will come here and attack you all, i cant let that happen" Rosie's father said as a man in an army outfit cam to their front door

"Yes can i help you?" Rosie's father asked

"My name is Gunnery Sergeant Will Hunt, I'm here to recruit men for the U.S army" the man said

"Well sign me up sir" Rosie's father said

"You are doing your country a great favor sir but I also have another question to ask" Sgt Hunt said

"What?" Rosies Father asked

"We need dogs to help sniff out german spies and soldiers, I understand Nome has a large dog population" Sgt Hunt said

"But they are all sled dogs they couldnt possibly fight!" Rosies father said

"Hey what about that wolfdog, whats his name? Balto!" Rosies mother asked

"A wolfdog eh? exactly what we need, he will be a town hero no doubt, so where is he?" Sgt Hunt asked

"Well hes a stray"

"A stray? even better! his instincts are more developed than a house dog, how often does he come into town?" the Sgt asked

"He should be coming now for lunch" Rosie's father replied

* * *

><p>Balto was going through Nome, he saw a line of men at a recruitment station waiting to enlist. He continued until he saw Jenna crying outside her window<p>

"Jenna whats wrong?" Balto asked

"Oh Balto, Rosie's father is going to that awful war!" Jenna said as she buried her face into his fur. Balto felt a little nervous, he had a crush on Jenna but never got his close to her

"Hey its allright, im sure he will be fine" Balto said comforting Jenna

"What did I say about coming into my town half-breed" Steele said as he came around the corner with Nikki, Kaltag, and Star

"Go away you self-obsessed moron" Balto replied. Steele was a little shocked Balto actaully insulted him

"Ohhh a tough guy, lets say we finish this here lobo" Steele said leaning into Balto

"There he is sir, thats Balto" Rosie's father said as he and Sgt Hunt rounded the corner "Are you sure you dont want Steele there" he said pointing to the built husky

"We need tough tracker dogs, not some fancy race dog" Sgt Hunt said. This angered Steele as he stomped on Balto's foot causing him to bear his teeth and growl

"Did you see that he snapped at you, he cant be trusted" Rosies father said

"Are you kidding me? thats good, he wont hesitate to kill a nazi when he sees one" the Sgt said "Whattaya say boy? wanna go fight for freedom?". Balto replied with a bark and wagging tail as Sgt Hunt petted him on the head. "good boy, you leave for training tommorow" the Sgt said as he gave Balto a stick of beef jerky and left

"Balto dont tell me your actually going over there" Jenna said

"Of course he isnt! a halfbreed is a coward" Steele yelled

"Sorry he wanted a tough tracker dog instead of a fancy race dog" Balto spat out

"You better watch it lobo, it the war doesnt kill you, I will" steele said as him and his gang left

"Balto please why are you going? you'll die!" Jenna asked

"Well i dont see how thats a problem for the town, they all want me dead anyway" Balto said

"Thats not true!" Jenna said "Theres people who care about you!"

"Like who?" Balto asked annoyed

"I DO!" Jenna cried leaving Balto dumbfounded

"r-r-really?" Balto said as Jenna started to cry again

"I'm sorry, its just that Rosie's father is already going and i dont want to lose anyone else" Jenna said in between tears. Balto felt bad for her, she looked so fragile as she curled up in a ball and cried

"Hey my training facility is just outside the city you can come visit" Balto said

"I-I can?" Jenna said hopefully

"Yeah, and i promise you i will come back alive" Balto said in a comforting voice "but listen my traning starts tommorow and i have to get to bed so i gotta go"

"Thank you Balto, goodnight" Jenna said. There was something about Balto that made her feel like everything is going to be allright

"Oh I dont like beef jerky anyway" Balto said giving Jenna the snack Sgt Hunt gave him

"I'll save it for when you get back than we can share it" Jenna said

"Thanks Jenna, i have to go now, goodnight" Balto said as he ran back to his boat. All he could think about was Jenna

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Boris yelled at the top of his lungs<p>

"You heard me i joined the army" Balto said

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'LL GET KILLED IN TEN MINUTES OUT THERE!" Boris shouted again. Balto sighed it was like talking to a wall with a beak

"Look id wanna do something worthwhile in my life even if it means ill die" Balto said

"You know boychic, you got some honor going out there to fight for a town that doesnt like you" Boris said this time a little calmer "Your not a pup anymore so i guess you can do what you want now"

"thanks Boris" Balto said giving the goose a hug

"I am very proud of you Balto, just come back alive" Boris said

"Dont worry I will" Balto replied "i should go to bed i have a long day tommorow". Balto drifted off to sleep not knowing how brutal boot camp was going to be.

* * *

><p>"UNBELIEVABLE" Steele shouted so loud all the dogs in the boiler room fell back "THEY TOOK THAT LOUSY HALFBREED INSTEAD OF ME!"<p>

"Steele calm down, you should be grateful you dont have to fight in that war" Jenna said

"I cant belive Balto actually signed up to go" dixie said

"He might die" Sylvie said

"well atleast he wont be a problem anymore" a german shepherd said causing all the dogs to laugh outloud

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!" Jenna yelled "HE IS GOING OVER THERE TO FIGHT FOR ALL OF YOU, AND YOU HOPE HE DIES? DO YOU HAVE ANY HEART AT ALL!". The dogs all shrunk back in fear, Jenna had never yelled like that before

"well now that you put it that way" the german shepherd said

"he does have some guts going out there" a husky yelled

"Are you kidding me? he is a useless stray, I bet he runs away like a coward" Steele said

"Yeah like a cat" Star said laughing. Jenna went up to Steele and pawed him in the face

"You are absouluty disgusting Steele!" Jenna said as she walked out of the boiler room, wondering how Balto was doing


	3. Chapter 3 boot camp

Balto woke up in the morning and made his way into town looking for Sgt Hunt so he could begin his training, all along the way he saw humans and dogs giving him a look of respect, something they had never done before.

"There ya are boy" Sgt Hunt said as Balto eagerly wagged his tail "Your training facility is right down there, All miliary dogs come here for basic training" Sgt Hunt said pointing to an enclosed area full of buildings, obstacles, and hills.

"well lets go" Sgt Hunt said as he began walking down they path. Balto hesitated at first, he wanted to see Jenna before he went but he knew that he had to go train for war. When Balto and Sgt Hunt arrived at the main office Balto was given a padded vest and dog tag to put around his neck and was given a dog house to sleep in.

"good luck boy, I know you'll make us all proud" Sgt Hunt said as he turned around and walked away. Balto inspected the dog house and saw there were four beds meaning he had three roomates

"hello?" a german shepherd said as he poke his head in "Is anyone here?"

"Hey" Balto said

"Oh hello, my names Bruto im you roomate" the german shepherd said

"I'm Balto" Balto said "so where are you from?"

"Chicago" Bruto said "you?"

"About 1 mile over to the left in Nome" Balto said

"Wow you live really close to home" Bruto said as they heard two voice from outside

"Whoo its colder than mama's ice tea" one of the voices said in a southern accent

"If i hear one more analogy im gonna bust you up" the other one said "Kennel #4 here we are" the voices belonged to a Golden Retriever and a Rottweiler

"Hello" Bruto and Balto said

"Well looks like we got bunkmates" the Golden retriever said

"Really congratualions sherlock" the rottweiler said "so what are youze guys names

"Balto and Bruto" the two dogs said

"I'm Tony from New Yawk" the Rottweiler said "and this is Buddy from Houston Texas" pointing to the golden retriver

"Pleasure to meet y'all" Buddy said

"So do guys know what happens now?" Bruto asked

"ALLRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS FORM UP!" A bulky english bulldog shoutted out. Balto and his roomates ran out of their kennel to meet 24 other dogs who had come for training, they all lined up in formtation

"Listen up, I am Sergeant Tank, your senoir Drill Instructor from now on you will address me as 'sir' do you maggots understand?" the bulldog shouted.

"Sir yes sir" the dogs shouted

"What was that i dont believe i heard you maggots" Tank said putting his hand to his ear

"SIR YES SIR" the dogs shouted louder

"Thats more like it, but because you couldnt do it before, your giving me 10 miles, START RUNNING" Tank shouted. The dogs all groaned at the DI's demands

"YOUR COMPLAININ JUST DOUBLED IT TO 20 MILES" Tank shouted, thats when the wolves all shut up

_"this is gonna suck" _Balto thought to himself as he continued to run. After a whole day of running, swimming, sparring, drilling, and getting screamed at the dogs all passed out on their beds

"Oh man" Bruto said out of breath "That was the most i've run"

"12 weeks of this, i dont know how i gonna make it" Buddy said

"And today was the easy day too" Tony said stretching his sore body "so Balto what kind of dog are you i dont really recognize you"

Balto was worried they would shun him for being part wolf but they seemed nice so he decieded to tell them "Well im part husky and part wolf" Balto said

"WOLF!" the dogs all said

"_Great i blew it"_ Balto said "I know im a freak ou dont have to rub it in"

"Balto, thats awesome!" Bruto said

"you mean you guys dont mind?" Balto said happily

"Of course not, I wish i was part wolf!" Buddy said

"Yeah id be running the streets of Brooklyn if i was part wolf" Tony said

"Well where i come from humans and dogs tease me for being part wolf" Balto confessed

"Well thats a real shame" Buddy said "Wolves are gosh darn cool animals"

"IF YOU MAGGOTS TALK ONE MORE TIME, I WILL END YOU ALL" Tank shouted

"oh crap time to go to bed goodnight guys" Bruto said as he blew out the candle and they quickly fell asleep

**12 weeks later**

Over the span of 12 weeks Balto's body had become much more musclar and toned, he had close friendships with Bruto, Tony, and Buddy. It was thier final run through Nome before graduation. Balto had been rebuilt as a soldier, he was about to pass through Nome for the dogs final run

"look there they are!" Kaltag yelled as Tanks platoon ran throught the streets with crowds of humans and dogs clapping for them

"I LOVE WORKIN FOR UNCLE SAM! Tank shouted

"I LOVE WORKING FOR UNLCE SAM" The recruits replied

"HELPS ME KNOW JUST WHO I AM!" Tank yelled

"HELPS ME KNOW JUST WHO I AM! the recruits screamed again. Jenna had come out with Sylvie and Dixie to find Balto she spotted him at the front. Balto slowed down to see her but was stopped by tank

"PRIVATE BALTO WHAT ON THE NAME OF DOG ARE YOU DOING?" Tank shouted

"Sir I'm sorry sir" Balto said

"BULLCRAP! EVERYONE THANKS TO PRIVATE BALTO YOU ALL HAVE 50 SQUATS!" Tank yelled

"Nice one Balto" Bruto said

"Sorry" Balto said to his friend with a weak smile. when they were done with the squats he dogs ran through the finish line and were finally finiched with training. Balto then walked over to Jenna who blushed under her fur, Balto's body had become much more muscular and he was in uniform

"Jenna" Balto said smiling

"B-Balto I-I h" Jenna said trying not to stare in his eyes

"Well look whose here, Private Balto" Steele said with his gang

"Steele your no match for me now go away before i do somethig i regret" Balto said

"Dont think just because you put on a uniform everyone likes you now" Steele said

"Yeah you only joined to get with Jenna" a husky called out

"Half-Breed!"

"Lobo!"

"i wouldnt continue i were youze" Tony said with Bruto and Buddy as they came to back up Balto

"Yeah you mess with Balto, you mess with all of us" Buddy said

"I could use some exercise boys" Bruto said showing his teeth. The dogs immediatly backed off, Bruto, Buddy, and Tony were all extremely strong, Tony was the most intimidating because he was the biggest towering over Steele

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about?" Steele said

"Is that anyway to treat a soldier now?" Tony said

"Your no soldier just an overgrown chew toy" Steele said. Tony responded by donkey kicking Steele and knocking him out

"Listen if any of you bother Balto again, if he doesnt whoop you, I will" Tony said as all the dogs ran off

"Thanks guys" Balto said

"Hey Balto you could have taken that loser why didnt you?" Bruto asked

"I could but if i did id be no better than him" Balto said

"Your a good dog Balto" Tony said

"Well fellas i thinl we outta leave Balto with his girl" Buddy said refering to Jenna

"Good idea see ya later Balto" the dogs said

"Bye guys" Balto said as he walked off with Jenna happy as could be


	4. Chapter 4 last day

Balto was walking down the streets on Nome with Jenna, who had a hard time keeping her eyes off Balto. His body was much more muscular now, plus he was wearing a military vest and dog tags making him look much more mature.

"how was boot camp" Jenna asked

"well lets just say i wouldnt wanna do it again" Balto replied remembering how hard training was. "so how is Rosie doing with her father gone?"

"shes ok, her father got deplyed a day before you finished" Jenna said "We havent heard from him yet"

"Well dont worry he is probably still on the ship on his way there im sure he is allright" Balto said trying to cheer up Jenna, it must have worked because she smiled. Balto had always liked her smile, he didnt know why but he just liked it. He was still trying to figure out how to tell Jenna he was being deployed tommorow

"Jenna i need to tell you something" Balto said nervously

"What" Jenna asked fearing it was what she though it was

"Well the humans need the military dogs real bad so we are uh getting deployed tommorow" Balto said trailing off on the last words

"BALTO NO!" Jenna said "BUT YOU JUST FINISHED TRAINING"

"I'm sorry Jenna but they need us" Balto said

"But you could die" Jenna said tearing up

"I knew what I signed up for" Balto said "Listen Jenna i have to do this for everyone, for you"

"oh please dont go!" Jenna cried as she cried into Baltos chest. Balto put his paw around her trying to comfort her

"Listen Jenna if tonight is my last night, I want to spend it with you" Balto said but the mention of how tonight might be his last night only made Jenna cry harder

"_Well that didnt help"_ Balto though to himself "Look Jenna i promise you I'll come back"

Jenna looked up at Balto her eyes red and wet "Y-you promise?" she said in between tears

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Balto said with a smile. He could see Jennas tears drying up making him feel better. He hated seeing her like that "so what do you want to do"

"you decide" Jenna said as her and Balto walked off in the distance

* * *

><p>Tony, Bruto, and Buddy were waling through Nome trying to find some scraps of meat, it had been a while since they ate plus they need alot of calories to power their strong bodies<p>

"Its like lookin for a needle in a haystack" Buddy said as he inspected a trash can only to find someone else had beaten them to it

"Whad I say bout the analogies" Tony said annoyed

"Hey guys I smeel somethin good" Bruto said sniffing the air "smells like beef"

"Well what are we waitin for lets go" Tony said as he began to run to the source of the smell with Bruto close behind

"Hey wait for me guys!" Buddy said as he fell out of the trash can and chased after them. He continued running until he ran into Bruto who had come to a complete stop

"Well what do we have here?" Bruto said examining three beautiful girl dogs sitting in the boiler room. One was a chocolate lab, the other was a black husky, and the last one was an English Settler

"Hey you guys!" the Lab yelled "your those military dogs right?"

"Uh yeah why?" Tony replied

"Come down here we wanna talk to you" The husky yelled

"Alright come on guys" Tony said as he came into the boiler room with Bruto and Buddy. They recognized some of the dogs as the ones teasing Balto earlier but none of them said anyhting

"So youze wanted to talk to us?" Tony said

"Well first let me intoduce my self my name is Evelyn" The Husky said she had a black coat and white underbelly with blue eyes

"I'm Katie" the English Settler said she had a brown and white coat with brown eyes

"I'm Cali" the chocloate lab said she had a black coat with green eyes

"Well I'll be those are very purty names" Buddy said causing the girls to blush. Cali took an immediate liking to Buddy

"So uh why did you guys want us to come down?" Bruto asked

"Well we wanted to thank you boys for what your doing it is a very dangerous job" Evelyn said

"You are really brave dogs" Katie said staring at Bruto

"Well uh thanks" Bruto said blushing

"We apprectiates it, especially since we shippin out tommora" Tony said

"WHAT?" the dogs all shouted

"well yeah the humans need us really bad" Bruto said

"eh i survived Brooklyn i can survive this" Tony said, Evelyn thought Tony's accent was cute. Buddy went up to Cali an said

"Well Ms Cali, I was wonderin since tonights my last night here and all, would you like to walk around town with me?" Buddy asked nervously

"Oh I'd love too" Cali said smiling as her and Buddy walked outside

"Well that leaves me and idea" Bruto said turning to Katie "Would you like tio walk around town with me?"

"Of course I would!" Katie said as she left with Bruto. Tony felt awkward being the only one there

"Well uh-" Tony began to say

"Shut it honey, Im walkin with ya" Evelyn said. Tony liked her attitude as they left the boiler room

"So where are you from handsome?" Evelyn asked Tony

"Brooklyn, New Yawk" Tony said blushing at what Evelyn called him. The two of them contiued to talk as they walked through town

"And thats how i got my name" Evelyn said as she finished a story

"Well i think its a very pretty name for a pretty dog" Tony said before covering his mouth and realizing what he said

"You really think so?" Evelyn asked blushing

Tony smiled "I know so" As he moved closer to towards Evelyn and kissed under the starlight

* * *

><p>"So where do you come from" Cali asked Buddy<p>

"Houston Texas" Buddy said

"Where is that?" Cali asked

"Waaaaay down south" Buddy said. Calo knew where it was but she like Buddy's accent

"Buddy whats wrong?" Cali asked when she noticed Buddy shivering

"W-w-where i c-come from its a lot warmer, im n-not used to the c-c-c-cold" Buddy said in between shivers. Cali felt bad for him and as Buddy laid down Cali got on top of him covering his body

"C-cali, w-w-what are you d-doing?" Buddy asked

"Body heat, keeping you warm" Cali said. Buddy noticed his shivering had stopped. Buddy looked into Calis eyes as they slowly moved closer and closer until their mouths touched.

* * *

><p>Bruto and Katie were sitting on a cliff looking at the stars<p>

"Wow how many do you think there are?" Katie asked Bruto

"Uh a hundred?" Bruto said he wasnt the smartest dog around

Katie giggled "I think there is a little more than that"

"Im sorry i was looking at somethin else very pretty" Bruto said tunring to her "Oh did i just say that outloud?" He said again embarrsed "I mean your pretty but i mean I-i" he said again before Katie put a paw to his mouth leaned forward and kissed him

* * *

><p>Balto and Jenna were at Balto's boat looking out into the night sky, Jenna had made her self as close to Balto as possible<p>

"Okay any minute now" Balto said as a colorful band of lights illuminated the night sky

"The nothern lights" Jenna said "Its beautiful"

"Yeah Beautiful" Balto said as he looked Jenna in the eye. The two of them closed together and kissed. Balto completely forgot about the war and his deployment as his mouth met Jenna's. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, before long the two of them fell asleep on Balto's boat forgetting about the war.


	5. Chapter 5 Deployment

As the sun rose over Nome, the towns inhabitants got up early to see the military dogs and soldiers leave for war. The townspeole had gathered on one street like they do for sled races, holding flowers and american flags while the _Star Spangled Banner _played in the background. The townspeople let out cheers as the soldiers began to walk through their area. In front of the 30 soldiers coming from Nome were Balto, Bruto, Buddy, and Tony.

"I wonders where our girls are?" Tony said as he looked for Evelyn

"There they are with all the other dogs from town" Bruto said pointing out Jenna, Katie, Cali, and Evelyn with all the other dogs of Nome

"Well sweeheart looks like this is it" Buddy said to Cali "I just wanted you to know last night was the best night of my life"

"oh Buddy" Cali said crying into Buddy's shoulder

"It's okay gal, i'll be back before you know it" Buddy replied as he wiped away her tears

Katie walked over to Bruto and before he could say a word Katie gave him long kiss before crying a little

"go get em tiger" Katie said wiping tears from her eyes

"Tony please be safe" Evelyn said to the rottweiler sniffling

"dont worry honey, if i can take Brooklyn, I sure as hell can take this war" Tony said reassuring her and giving her a long hug and kiss as he, Bruto and Buddy boarded the plane with the human soldiers. Balto however was still with Jenna and Boris

"Balto, i am very proud of you but please be careful, if i lose you ill be stuck with those idiot bears" Boris said. Balto chuckled at the mention of Muk and Luk who were two polar bears he befriended, they werent very smart but kind nontheless.

"Balto please reconsider" Jenna said

"Jenna I can't even if i wanted to i'd get shot for desertion" Balto said

"I dont want you to go" Jenna said crying into his shoulder. It was a hard time for the both of them, they both knew Balto was going into hell and could possibly die so this could be the last time they ever saw each other

"Jenna military dogs dont go into combat we just sniff people to see if they are a spy or not" Balto said trying to make her feel better, in truth Balto knew he was going to be in combat sooner or later but he wanted to comfort Jenna,

"I promise you i'll come back and then we will do whatever you want" Balto said

Jenna felt a little better knowing Balto wasnt going into combat "Just be safe Balto"

"I will, goodbye Jenna" Balto said boarding the plane. As the door closed he kept his eyes on Jenna and went to a window on the plane to see her as the plane took off while the crowd cheered for the heros.

_"Please be safe Balto"_ Jenna thought to herself as she walked away with Dixie and Sylvie

* * *

><p>The plane flew for about 18 hours over the United States and the Atlantic ocean before it landed in the destroyed city of London with hundreds of other planes carrying american soldiers. As Balto, Bruto, Buddy, and Tony got off they were put onto another plane that was being sent to Africa to assist in the battle of El Alamein. However since they were so close to enemy territory the dogs were put on a battleship instead of an airplane, after a 4 day trip they arrived in Africa.<p>

"Holy! its as hot as mama's texas chili" Buddy said before being hit in the back by Tony

"One more analogy and the next one is going for your head" Tony threatened

"Come on guys stop messin around" Bruto said breaking two up

"Lets go find our commander" Balto said as the dogs made their way to the commanders tent. On the way they passed through the medical center where they saw the wounded soldiers, some of them just had large cuts on their bodies while others were missing entire limbs, one person was missing every thing from the waist down.

"Man i'm glad we dont fight in combat" Balto said. After seeing what fates possibly awaited him and his friends he felt a little scared but he had to be brave for his country and for Jenna

* * *

><p>The dogs sat in the boiler room while a husky named Brian listened to Morris who was owner was the messanger who was recieving a message about the soldiers and dogs from Nome<p>

"Morris says that the Balto and the others landed safely and are in Africa at the moment" Brian said

"Thank heaven they are still alive!" Jenna cried

"Unfortunatly" Steele said hoping Balto would get killed in the war

"Steele, I have had it with you!" Jenna yelled

"So what if Balto dies? He just a stupid halfbreed" Kaltag shouted

"Yeah he doesnt belong anywhere he is better off dead anyway!" another dog shouted

Jenna couldnt believe what she was hearing. Balto was risking his life for them and they still treat him like dirt

"I wont be surprised if his own guys kill him thinking hes a wolf" a small terrier said laughing

"AWOOOOOOO" a husky yelled imitating a wolf's howl causing most of the dogs to laugh

"You are all dirt, Balto is better than all of you!" Jenna shouted and left the boiler room

"_Balto please come back to me, I need you"_ Jenna thought to herself looking into the night sky hoping Balto would come home soon.


	6. Chapter 6 A Tragedy of War

**WARNING. This chapter is rated M for extreme war violence**

Balto awoke to the sounds of men shouting orders and tank wheels grinding on each other, he decided to look outside to see what was happening. he saw ateast 200 soldiers lined up getting ready to move to the frontline

"You know, if these krauts know whats good for them they will surrender before i get over there" one of the soldiers said

"Hey one with the most kills wins, loser buys the first round" another man shouted

"lets just get this done so i can go back home to my wife and daughter" another man said, Balto recognized the man as Rosy's father

"Listen up men!" a man son top of a ank shouted, Balto assumed he was the commander. "We are going in to help the Brits take out the germans we will be passing by a lot of ambush positions so we will use the dogs to sniff out the krauts before they can fire on us, and boys remember, Pearl Harbor" The mention of Pearl Harbor enraged the soldiers, allthougn the germans didnt attack them they were still allies with the Japanese and every single soldier present wanted seroius payback.

"Hey Balto whats goin on?" Bruto said as he woke up

"Looks like we're going to combat after all" Balto said grimly

"What? oh great i better get Tony and Buddy" Bruto said

"That wont necessary" Buddy said as him and Tony also woke up

"Gear up boys we're going to battle" The dog handler said

"COMBAT! man this is gonna be worse than gettin stuck in cattle manur- Buddy began to say before he rememberd what Tony said if he made one more analogy. The dogs were fitted with padded vests, they were heavier and thicker than the ones they used at training, they then made thier way to the convoy which consiste of four tanks and seven troop carriers, the dogs got on the troop carrier at the front. As the convoy moved out to battle the troops could hear gunfire and explosions in the distance

"man it sounds bad out there" Tony said

"well hopefully we wont get attacked" Bruto said nervous at the fact he might get killed. The fear of death could be felt all over, soldiers were shivering and shaking while others made the sign of the cross there was one soldier who had a smile on his face though

"Man i cannot WAIT to see the looks on these krauts faces when we get over there, their gonna look like swiss cheese by the time im done with them" the smiling soldier said

"Shut up corporal and stay focused" the commander yelled

"I wish i could be home with Jenna right now" Balto said, he was absolutely terrified that a bullet might go through him and he would never see Jenna again, then he suddenly caught a scent and began sniffing the air whatever it was it wasnt freindly

"what do you smell boy?" a soldier asked as Balto started barking

"SHIT GERMANS!" a soldier yelled as the front tank was hit by a rocket, destroying it. Gunfire than erupted from everywhere around the ruins of the town they were passing through.

"AMBUSH!" a soldier yelled before being blown in half from a grenade. Balto, Bruto, Tony, and Buddy immediatly hit the deck as bullets rained down on the troop carrier shredding the soldiers inside to peices. The soldier who smiled earlier started laughing as he took up his thompson machine gun and began fire

"WOOOOH YEAH GET SUM KRAUTS" he shouted as he fired into the forest killing about ten german soldiers before a bloody hole appeared where his eye was and fell down dead.

"oh god" Buddy said as he covered his head

"Come on we have to help" Tony said

"HOW? WE DONT HAVE GUNS!" Bruto yelled

"WHATTAYA THINK YOUZE GOT TEETH FOR? LETS GO!" Tony yelled as he jumped on a german soldier and but his throat killing him. Buddy, Bruto, and Balto all go the message and began attacking the Nazi's by biting them, Balto saw a soldier behind a rock reloading his weapon and a Nazi poitning his gun at him

"NOOOO!" Balto yelled as he jumped on the Nazi attempting to kill him but the Nazi punched Balto in the head knocking him down, as the Nazi prepared to finish off Balto three bullets ripped throught the Nazis chest and he fell down dead. Balto looked up and saw it was Rosy's father he hd just saved

"Thanks BALTO!" Rosy's father yelled, he did not expect to see Balto here he did not like Balto because he was part wolf but Balto had just saved his life "looks like i was wrong about you boy" he said petting Balto

"BALTO! GET OVER HERE QUICK!" Bruto yelled as Balto ran over to see a dogs body on the ground, it was Tony, he had been shot through the hind legs

"It aint nothin! finish off those germans!" Tony yelled. By now only 25 of the 200 troops who were sent out were still alive and all the vehicles had been destroyed but the Nazi ambush had been repelled

"DAMN THOSE KRAUT SON OF A BITCHES! a soldier yelled as he kicked a dead nazi's body

"Tones are you okay?" Buddy asked

"Im great how are youze? Tony said as he noticed blood coming from the side of Buddy's head "Say youze bleedin you ok?

Buddy turned his head to show his left ear flap was gone "One of those germans cut off my ear with his knife man it hurts like a bull chargin". Other than Tony and Buddy, Balto and Bruto remained uninjured until Balto saw something. It was a german soldier holding a grenade. The dogs immedialty started barking to warn the soldiers

"SHIT SOMEONE KILL THAT KRAUT!" a soldier yelled as Balto jumped on the Nazi trying to take him down, as the two wrestled each other, Rosy's father saw the german pull the pin and drop the grenade. Balto immedialty picked up the grenade in his mouth and began to run with it

"BALTO COME BACK!" Bruto yelled running after him. Balto dropped the grenade and tried running back but the grenade detonated, some of the blast caught Bruto in the face and burned the right side of his face as he passed out from the concussion of the blast. when the smoke cleared Balto was nowhere to be find

"BALTO!" Rosy's father yelled as the soldiers began looking for him.

"_All those times i kicked him and insulted him and he just saved my life, he really is a hero"_ Rosy's father thought to himself

"sir you better come look at this" a soldier yelled, the troops ran over to the soldier and saw him holding a pair of charred dog tags that said

_BALTO_

_NOME, ALASKA_

_46930450587_

"Oh no' Rosy's father said as he fell down crying

"Balto hes hes-" Buddy said before he broke down crying

"NO HE DIDNT DESERVE THAT!" Tony shouted with tears in his eyes, his friend had died saving all of them

"Come on lets get the dead and wounded and get them out of here" the commander said "those dogs are injured severly, take them back to Nome"

"yes sir" a soldier replied as they out the wounded on trucks and carried them off to an airport where they would return home

* * *

><p>Jenna suddenly awoke, she felt a tearing pain in her heart and right away she knew something happened to Balto<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Balto Alive

The whole American base was grim, hundreds were killed in action and many more wounded, among these hundreds of K.I.A was Balto who had died trying to get a grenade away from is his fellow squad.

"Listen I want those men and dogs to go home, they earned it" a general said

"but sir we would be reducing our numbers sir" a colonel said

"Well they can't fight with their injuries anyway" the general "Now Colonel take them home thats an order" the general said

"yes sir right away sir" the colonel said as he radioed the nearest plane to come take the wounded bacl home. Bruto, Tony, and Buddy were sitting in the dog kennel all three of them injured, Tony had a crutch taped to his leg which ahd been shot, Buddy had a bandage covering where his ear had been cut off, and Bruto had half of his face covered from burns so he had a face cast. But they were lucky, they were still alive

"how are we gonna tell everyone Baltos dead?" Bruto asked

"I dont know its gonna leave poor Jenna heartbroken" Buddy said

"Atleast he went out a hero" Tony said "but still, he is gone". The three dogs continued to talk until the dog handler came up to them

"Allright boys time to go home lets go" the dog handler said pointing to a plane where the wounded were boarding to take them back to Nome. The dogs couldnt be happier being able to go home but they knew something big was missing, their fallen friend, Balto.

* * *

><p>The plane flew for about 18 hours before landing in cuba to refuel, it then flew for another 12 hours and landed in Nome. Of the 30 men who came from Nome, only 7 came back, Rosy's father being one of them. The people and dogs had gathered in the streets to welcome the returning heros. As the wounded got closer, everyone could see what war is really capable of, some men were missing limbs and one of the soldiers had his legs and arm blown of leaving only his body and one arm. The town was silent when they saw the blank horrified expressions on the soliders faces. Rosy and her mother came out and saw Rosy's father and both ran for him.<p>

"DADDY!" Rosy said as she ran into her father crying "I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetheart" Rosy's father said as he embraced his wife and daughter, after being on the battlefield, hr felt he was truly home.

"TONY" Evelyn screamed when she saw the rottweiler walking with a crutch on his hind leg she ran up to him and gave him a lick on the cheek

"BUDDY!" Cali shouted in horror when she saw the golden retriever with a bloody bandage on his head

"im okay, now that your here sweetheart" Buddy said as he nuzzled a crying Cali

"BRUTO!" Katie yelled as he ran up to his cast covered face "W-w-what happened to you?" she said tearing up. It was a perfect moment for the military dogs after going through hell, they were now back home.

"Tony, where is Balto?" Jenna asked fearing the worst

Tony face went grim "Come to the boiler room, I'll tell everyone what happened" he said as he limped to the boiler room. After all the dogs were assembled, Tony began his story

"We waz going to the frontline and the dogs were there to sniff out german ambush positions. Balto smelled the germans and before we knew it we waz ambushed, most of our men got killed and when we tried to help our humans, I was shot through the hind leg, Buddy got his ear flap cut off, and Bruto got caught in a grenade explosion burning the side of his face" Tony explained. The dogs all gasped at the story, none of them realized war was that bad.

"W-what about Balto?" Jenna asked already beggining to cry

"After we were done fightin off the germans, there was still one left and he tried to throw a grenade at us, Balto jumped on him and took the grenade away and- and" Tony said sobbing "I'm so sorry Jenna, he didnt make it" Tony said holding out Baltos charred dogtags "He died saving us all"

At that moment Jenna felt her heart rip in two, at first she couldnt believe Balto was dead, she didnt want to believe Balto was dead, her lover was taken away from her by war. She was shocked as her face went blank but then she collapsed on the ground crying as she embraced Balto's dog tags

"B-b-balto NOOOOOO!" she screamed, to lose someone to war was the worst thing. She grabbed the dogs tags and ran outside with them her crying being heard all throughout Nome

"Balto is dead?" The dogs all said, allthough they never liked Balto they never hated him enough to wish death on him especially a death as brutal as an explosion. Buddy suddenly felt a rage run through him as he got up and began swiping at things knocking them down, his brute strenght combined with his anger made this np hard task

"AHHHHHHHHH THIS IS BULLCRAP! HE DIDNT DESERVE THAT! THOSE DIRTY WORTHLESS SCUM GERMANS! AHHH!" Buddy screamed as he went on a rampage. Cali had backed off, Buddy was so sweet and gentle and now something changed in Buddy his eyes now have the look of a killer

"CALM DOWN!" Bruto yelled "WE'RE ALL FEELING HIS LOSS!"

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Buddy snarled "HE BURNED TO DEATH FROM THAT EXPLOSION BECAUSE WE WERE ALL TOO SLOW TO HELP HIM!" Buddy yelled as he ran out of the boiler room with Cali running after him. She chased him until they reached the area where they first kissed

"Buddy?" Cali said "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Cali, I didnt mean to yell like that its just one of my best friends is dead because i was too late to help him" Buddy said

"Buddy, there was nothing you could have done, Balto would have wanted you to return home" Cali said trying to comfort him

"Thanks Cali you really do know how to cheer me up" Buddy said as he kissed Cali under the starlight.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! YOURE LYING" Boris shouted<p>

"Look at me! does it look like im lying?" Jenna said, she had cried o much her eyes had now become red.

"T-t-then h-he really is d-" Boris began to say. Balto was like a son to Boris he had raised him since Balto was only a pup and now Balto was dead. Boris began to cry with Jenna in Balto's boat.

* * *

><p>The next day a funeral service was held for the soldiers who had died in the war. 28 boxes rapped with an american flag were carried through Nome. People in the crowds crying and snffling as <em>The Last Post<em> was played in the background. When all the coffins were lied up an Army officer got up on a podium and awarded a purple heart to each of the fallen warriors. Then he got to the coffin made for Balto, there was no body so they used his dog tags instead.

"The President of the United States of America has awarded the military dog, Balto the silver star award, for his gallantry actions in battle resulting in his untimely death" the officer said, since Balto had no owner, the Army officer gave the medal to Rosy's father who had first pointed out Balto to the military. Rosy's father put the medal on the ground next to Jenna and Boris who embraced the medal tightly, it was all the had left of a fallen son and lover. As the coffins were buried, all the soldiers gave a salute to their fallen comrades as the dogs of Nome all barked a mournful tune to the halfbreed hero, Balto

* * *

><p>Across the battlefields of Africa, a wolfdog woke up after being knocked out for nearly 17 hours, he saw he had fallen about 30 feet off a cliff and had minor burns across his body, he tried to stand up only to fall again, his body was extremely sore. All he could remember was running away with a grenade and falling<p>

"Am i dead?" he asked himself as a wave of pain shot through his body

"Nope im still alive" he said again. He began to make his way through the african continent back to the american base, on the dogs vest is said one word

_Balto_


	8. Chapter 8 Behind enemy lines

Balto was limping through the african jungle trying to find his way back to the american base, he wondered if his teamates and Rosy's father had survived, he also wondered how Jenna was doing, his thoughts were interupted when he caught a human scent he followed it and saw two german soldiers discussing plans, Balto walked closer for a better listening position, with a freak amount of luck the soldiers happened to be speakng english

"Is the plan still a go? the taller german asked

"Yes, the americans have deployed all of their forces to to europe and the pacific so our insertion point will be ungaurded" the shorter german said

"And where is that?" the german asked

"Nome, Alaska" the other german replied

_"OH NO! JENNA!" _Balto thought to himself. Balto began to run to somehow warn the americans but he made a little too much noise

"Hey dog come here!" the german screamed running after him, since Balto was part wolf he was able to outrun the german soldier

"wait the dogs an american!" the other german shouted seeing the U.S flag on Balto's vest "KILL HIM!". Balto broke out into a sprint as the german soldiers began shooting as him, he jumped arond and ran in zig-zags to try and mess up the germans aim, he hated the thought of a bullet hiting him in the back

"Damn, hes too fast, let the dogs get him" the german said as he opened a gate letting out a massive black German Shepherd with a nasty scar going down his right eye "go get him Hades"

"Your all mine american" Hades said as he ran off to find and kill Balto. Balto noticed the germans had stopped chasing him so he stopped for a breather he then was knockd to the ground with a thud, he looked up to see a large German Shephers looking down on him

"Bruto! why did you do that?" Balto said mistaking Hades for his freind

"Im dont know any Bruto" Hades growled at Balto

"Who are you?" Balto asked

"Your executioner but you can call me Hades" Hades said as he lunged at Balto biting him on the shoulder. Balto ran into a tree trunk to get Hades off of him which worked but Hades then clawed Balto across the muzzle leaving a large scar. Hades then pinned Balto and bit down on his throat, Balto responded by kicking Hades in the stomach sending him over a 20 foot cliff, he was still alive but badly injured

"This isnt over american!" Hades yelled as he limped back to the german camp. Balto was in pain but he had to find the american base no matter what.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH!" Bruto yelled as Katie attempted to treat his burns.<p>

"Bruto hold still or it will take longer" Katie said calming Bruto down. The enitre right side of Brutos face was covered in 2nd degree burns but eventually his fur would grow back and cover it up.

"Hows Jenna doing?" Bruto asked

"Not to good, she hardly comes outside anymore and she cries herself to sleep everynight" Katie replied

"if only i had gotten to him sooner, this is all my fault" Bruto said

"Bruto there was nothing you could have done" Katie said attempting to comfort him

"I hope this war ends soon, i dont think i can go through all of this" Bruto said

"is it possible to quit?" Katie asked

"Why would i do that joining the military was the best decision i ever made" Bruto said

"But you just-" Katie began to say

"If i hadnt joined I never would have met you" Bruto said as he kissed Katie

* * *

><p>"Its just terrible my friends, all of those humans dead" an elder husky said to the dogs in the boiler room<p>

"and Balto too" Tony called out

"I just dont get it" Steele began to say "We have bullied him his whole life and he goes and gets killed for us"

"He had a big heart Steele" Evelyn said

"big paws too" Steele snickered

"Steele if you say one more thing bad about Balto, I will break everybone in your body" Tony growled

"You wouldnt" Steele snarled. Tony managed to get up and walked over to Steele

"If you had seen the things i saw, feel the pain i went through, and be forever haunted by horrifying memories, youze realize there is very little i wont do" Tony said as he walked out of the boiler room with Evelyn

* * *

><p>Jenna sat in Rosy's bed, she hadnt moved in days, she hadnt eaten for a while and hadnt seen her friends since Balto was listed as K.I.A. all she could think about was her and Balto's last night together<p>

"_I should have told him how i really feel about him, now ill never get the chance, I love him" _Jenna thought to herself

* * *

><p>As Balto continued limping he suddenly saw a friendly sight, the American flag waving over a base, Balto broke out into a run as he entered the base<p>

"HEY LOOK ITS BALTO, HES ALIVE!" one of the soldiers shouted as the soldiers cheered and clapped for Balto as he made his way to his tent.

"No way, he made it back" the dog handler said as he gave Balto a sausage, which he quickly devoured. "lets get you home boy". The mention of home excited Balto as he thought of Jenna

"get his voice recorder off of him he might have caught some kraut conversations" the commander said

"Looks like it got hit by a bullet sir it will take some time to repair" the mechanic said as he struggled to get the recorder to work

"just fix it, in the meantime lets get this hero of ours home" the commander said as he petted Balto behind the neck. Balto couldnt wait to see Jenna and Boris again he hoped the americans would figure out the germans plans

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant, we are ready" a german sailor said to his commanding officer<p>

"good set course for Nome Alaska, the allies wont know what hit them" The Lieutenant said as the german navy made it way for Balto's home


	9. Chapter 9 Invasion

Balto eagerly awaited to get home, he could'nt wait to see Bruto, Tony, Buddy, Boris, Muk, and Luk again, but most of all he couldnt wait to see Jenna. Balto's plane flew until it landed in Alaska's capital Juno he would have to walk the rest of the way home. Unbeknowst to him the german Navy was closing in on Nome.

"Lieutenent, we have Nome in our sites" A german sailor said

"Good, begin the assault, but remember only kill those who fight back do NOT kill civilians" the Lieutenant said

"Yes sir" the sailor said "ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR INVASION!"

**Nome watchtower**

"Sir is the Navy conducting operations around here?" An army private asked looking through binoculars

"No i dont think so" a Colonel said "Why"

"Cause I can see some of our warships about 10 miles out" the private said as the colonel took the binoculars and saw a swastika painted on the deck of the aircraft carrier his jaws dropped

"thats cause those arent our ships" the colonel said grimly

"who are they russian?" the private asked confused

"NO THEYRE NAZIS YOU IDIOT! SOUND THE ALARM!" the colonel shouted as fighter planes closed in on Nome

"NAZI WARSHIPS 10 MILES OUT! ALL UNITS GEAR UP NOW!" the private said over a radio as bullets tore through the watchtower. There were about 80 soldiers stationed at Nome but that wasnt enough to stop the 2000 germans soldiers landing on the beach. Shells from battleships rattled the coast while german planes swooped in to kill the military personal in the town. Boris looked outside to see what was going on

"what is this?" he said looking out the window than quickly ducked down again as a nazi walked by gun at the ready

"Oh no I have to warn the town!" Boris said as he flew to town

* * *

><p>"Waz goin on out there?" Tony said said as he walked outside to see what all the explosions were<p>

"Is navy doing practice or somethin?" Bruto asked as he walked out

"This close to a town? yeah right" Buddy said as a car carrying three soldiers shot down the street to the middle of twon

"THE GERMANS ARE ATTACKING! EVERYONE GET UP NOW! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" one of the men shouted as a bomb struck the car killing all three men

"OH NO!" The dogs all screamed as hundreds of nazi soldier walked through the streets killing every one who tried to fight back. The dogs all ran into the boiler room and shut the door

"DADDY WHATS HAPPENING!" Rosy cried as her father put on his combat gear and took out his thompson machinegun

"Listen honey, the bad guys are here but there arent alot of them so i am going to get them" Rosy's father said as he hugged his daughter and wife and ran outside to stop the nazi's. The moment he exited the door he was shot through the shoulder he fell on the ground in pain while Nazi's surrounded him aiming their weapons at him, he surrendered as a Nazi put him in a truck with other solider who had surrendered.

"Check this boiler room" a german said as the door was kicked down

"Just a bunch of dogs, bring Hades and his squad" another german shouted as a massive black german shepherd walked into the room with eight other dogs

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Hades said as he strolled by the dogs leaving them scared to death he walked over to Star "You look like a good appetizer" Hades said unsheathing his claws

"Hey german!" Buddy shouted "why dont you pick on someone your own size?"

"And who are you?" Hades demanded

"My names Buddy, U.S army attack dog" Buddy said as he stood in front of Cali

"oooh a tough guy huh?" Hades said as he towered over Buddy "In that case why dont you fight me?"

"Youze gonna have to fight me too" Tony said steeping out

"and me!" Bruto said growling

"You know something i wasnt going to kill you cause my orders were to only kill miltary personal, but it seems you ARE military personal!" hades said laughing "that was poor planning on your parts!"

"Oh yeah?" Bruto said "Come and get sum!"

"How do you possibly expect to beat me with those injuries?" Hades laughed. The dogs knew he was right, they would have no chance with their injuries

"I've heard enough!" Buddy said as he lunged at Hades only to be kicked in the stomach, after that Hades grabbed Buddy by the neck and threw him into a wall knocking him out

"BUDDY! NO!" Cali screamed as she ran to Buddy and cried into his body

"Youze gonna pay for that Kraut" Tony said growling "listen we have to attack together or we wont last one second agasint him" tony whispered to Bruto

"Forget it! he hurt Buddy!" Bruto said as lunged at Hades. Hades jumped out of the way and bit down on Brutos shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

"BRUTO!" Tony yelled as he jumped after Hades but was swiped by Hades and was knocked to the ground. Hades then turned to Bruto and started to claw his burns

"BRUTO! PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM!" Katie yelled with tears in her eyes

"As you wish, lady" Hades said as he bit down on Bruto burnt muzzle and threw him to where Katie was standing

"Oh Bruto why did you that?" Katie said as she stroked Brutos head

"Now as for you" Hades said walking over to Tony who couldnt move because of his wounds

"NOOO!" Evelyn yelled as she jumped in front of an injured Tony

"Evs what are youze doin?" Tony asked

"protectin ya honey" Evelyn said as Hades swiped her knocking her out

"NOOO! YOUZE SON OF A-" Tony said as he found the strength to get up, he jumped at Hades and pinned him to the ground as he clawed and bit Hades relentlessly, Hades had no chance against Tony's blind rage and brute strength. But after a while Tony got tired and Hades delivered a devastating kick to the ribs

"You've got fight in you" Hades said as he noticed the bandage around Tony's legs "But it wasnt enough" Hades said as he stomped on Tony's bullet wound who eventually passed out from the pain

"Now" Hades said "Anyone else care to fight". The dogs all backed off. Hades then noticed Jenna in the corner

"My oh my, what a BEAUTIFUL husky" Hades said as he inspected Jenna's body

"get away you pig!" Jenna shouted

"Ohhhh a wild girl eh? just the way i like them" Hades said until a familiar scent on Jenna caught his attention

"_That smells like the dog that attacked me back in africa, he must be her boyfriend, perfect" _Hades though to himself."Yes wild just like that boyfried of yours"

"Balto?" Jenna said

"So that _was_ his name huh?" Hades said laughing

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Jenna cried

"heh heh he tried to attack me after that heroic stunt of his and i bit down on his throat slowly draining the life away from him, i enjoyed every last bit of it" Hades snarled. Jenna went wide eyed and fell to the ground crying, her love as alive only to be killed again.

"Right gather up those three military dogs they will be executed tommorow along with the rest of the POW's" Hades said as his fellow dogs went to get their bodies

"NOO! YOU CANT HAVE HIM!" Katie yelled as she covered Bruto's body and was quickly knocked out by a hit to the head

"IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM I'LL-" Cali screamed before being knocked out and thrown with an unconscoius Evelyn and Katie. All the other dogs in the boiler room didnt dare attack the german dogs, not even Steele who was so proud tried to stand up to them

* * *

><p>"Sir! We got part of the mesage on Balto's recorder it says that the germans are going to attack someplace in the U.S!" a soldier yelled<p>

"WHERE?" a general demanded

"I dont know! The message got caught off right before they said it" the soldier cried. Balto knew exactly where the germans planned to hit, he started barking to get the generals attention

"He must have those germans scent, have a battalion of Marines follow him and have the Navy on standby" the general ordered

"Yes sir!" the solider yelled as he gathered up a battalion of 3000 Marines. "allright boy, take us where they are" a soldier said. Balto replied with a bark and made his way towards Nome with the 3000 Marines close behind


	10. Chapter 10 Hero returns

The Nazi's quickly enforced law on the town of Nome, all the soldiers who surrendered were put in POW camps, all men who were not soldiers were forced to cook for and treat the Nazi's and all women and children were not allowed out of th house. While the dogs were all locked in the boiler room they were given food and water three times a day and Bruto, Buddy and Tony were put in POW camps. All the citizens of Nome waited for the U.S military to come and liberate them from the Nazi's dark rule.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, tell the plans of america!" a nazi officer yelled at a beaten prisoner of war

"If you think im gonna tell you ANYTHING" the POW said as the nazi officer kicked him in the stomach, the POW had been beaten, starved, cut, burned, and broken and still refused to tell the Nazi's anything

"This is a strong one, he will not crack, bring him back to the camp" The Nazi officer said as the beaten prisoner was carried back to the camp. The dogs in the boiler room watched from a window

"Those sons of a-" Nikki said angrily

"They are the most vicoius, the most evil, the most brutal, the-" Kaltag began to say

"THEY'RE AWFUL!" Star said as Kaltag hit him over the head.

"Oh i hope they dont do anything to Tony" Evelynn said concerned

"or Bruto" Katie said

"Or Buddy" Cali said as Hades came into the boiler room with his sqaud of killer dogs

"Hello worms" Hades said "I just came to say your all in for a show, guess whos next for torture". The dogs all knew he was refering to the three military dogs, Steele had finally grown tired of Hades brutal treatment

"Listen here you worthless mutt!" Steele shouted "If you think you can treat us like this than i outta teach you some manners!"

"Oh he is so brave" Dixie said

"If you say so" Hades said as he clawed Steeles face knocking out the champion of Nome

"STEELE!" Dixie shouted

"Any more out of any of you and you will wind up like him" Hades said "If youll kindly excuse me, i have prisoners to torture" he then turned to Cali, Katie, and Evelynn and smiled "enjoy the show ladies"

"I swear if he does anything to my Bruto" Katie said angrily as Buddy, Bruto, and Tony were brought to Hades tied up. All the dogs could hear were screams of pain and insults towards Hades, after 10 minutes the military dogs were put back in their cages severly beaten

"Oh how could he?" Cali said crying

"They are so strong to endure that and not crack" Jenna said still not over Balto.

* * *

><p>Boris was flying overhead with Muk and Luk, two polar bears who couldnt swim and were shunned by the bears so they stayed with Boris and Balto, they werent the sharpest knife in the drawer<p>

"Uncle Boris, why are the bad guys doing this?" Muk asked. Boris was annoyed at this stupid question but answered it

"Because boychics they are bad guys thats what they do" Boris replied "Now we have to figure out how to work these humans weapons so we can free the town". Luk responded with a series of incomprehensible mumbling

"Uncle Boris what excaly is the plan?" Muk asked

"If you had noticed I JUST SAID IT! We are going to find a human weapon, figure out how to use it and help free the town!" Boris yelled as he was hit over the head with a shovel and Muk and Luk were both knocked out by rifle butts

"Tommorows supper" a Nazi said "I hear bears are very succulent" he said as he carried the unconsoius animals to the butchery

* * *

><p>Rosy was sitting in her room staring out the window trying to find her father and her dog, Jenna but she saw neither. Curiosity got the best of her, she knew she wasnt allowed out of the house but she had to see her father. She slowly climed out her window and quietly tried to go across town avoiding Nazi patrols<p>

"HEY GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A nazi officer yelled as he spotted Rosy

"I'm sorry i just-" Rosy began to say

"YOU ARE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE GIRL!" The nazi said as he pulled Rosy by the hair as she let out a scream, a passing by U.S POW who had snuck out of the camp saw the Nazi abusing Rosy, he had just escaped but he couldnt let the Nazi abuse Rosy, the soldiers job was to protect civilians

"HANDS OFF HER YOU KRAUT SOB!" The POW yelled as he pulled the Nazi hands off of Rosy

"YOU DARE TOUCH ME?" the Nazi yelled hitting the POW with his nightstick breaking the soldiers hand, the POW was then carried away by Nazi's he could hear Rosy whisper a thank you before he was dragged back to the facility he had just escaped. Rosy didnt want to cause anymore trouble so she went back home and crawled in bed crying.

* * *

><p>The next morning all the POWs human and dog, were called together.<p>

"I give you two options, you can join us or die" a Nazi commander said to the POWs

"I'd rather eat rhino crap than join you!" a POW yelled as laughter could be heard

"SHUT IT, YOUR SENTANCED TO DEATH" the commander yelled

"Yeah i hear heavens lovely these days" the POW said again all the other POW's decided to die than join th Nazis

"Very well you seal your fates, you will all be hung" the commander said as he walked away. While a dog listened to the conversation

"This is just terrible" A elder husky named Brian said "the POW's are going to be executed"

"NO!" the dogs shouted

"Isnt the army gonna come?" Kaltag asked

"The nazi's cut all power, we have no way of messagin them" Brian replied

"Well what about them soldiers?" Nikki asked

"The army wont be here on time, we are going to lose them" Brian said sadly. All the dogs in the boiler room began to cry, even Steele teared up. Cali, Katie and Evelynn fainted when they heard the fate of their loved ones, but Jenna felt the worst of all, first she lost Balto, and now she lost her owner. Across the street at the carpenters fresh coffins lay waiting to be used.

* * *

><p>Balto was leading the battalion of 3000 Marines to Nome. The whole way he had been using his dog sense of smell to find his way back to Nome by smelling human scents but after a while he couldnt tell the difference between the Nazi and the Marines scents.<p>

"Balto which way?" a Marine sergeant asked. Balto in truth had no idea, the brutal cold of Alaska had caused many soldiers to fall into hypothermia and food and gas was running low. Balto then decided to make a random guess and shot forward hoping it was the right way

"Come on men follow him!" a Marine shouted as they followed Balto, Balto was running so fast he did not see the cliff ahead of him and he fell down but the Marines had all stopped before they fell off

"BALTO!" the Marines called out, not only had they lost a great dog, they also lost their only way of finding the Nazi army. Meanwhile back in Nome, Jenna decided she had to somehow signal the american army about the Nazi occupation so she snuck out of the boiler room dogding Nazi patrols. She grabbed broken bottles and a lamp and brought them to a hill where she used a trick Balto showed her before. She lit the lamp over the bottles so it created a shine of different colors that looked like the northern lights

"Please let the army see this" Jenna said.

At the bottom of the cliff, Balto pulled himslef out of the snow he saw in the distance the northern lights he knew Jenna was alive but he also knew he would not get there in time to save her

"Jenna" Balto said as he began to cry before he was a large white figure standing in front of him, he recognized it as a wolf. At first he was worried the wolf might eat him but instead the wolf let out a loud howl. Balto looked away in shame, until he realized that being part wolf was a blessing not a curse, a wolf had a better sense of smell than a dog did. Balto got up and let out a loud howl as the white wolf joined him.

"Ah crap, as if things cant get worse now we got wolves!" a Marine said on the cliff

"Wait LOOK!" another Marine said pointing at the cliff where he saw a figure climbing up

"ITS BALTO!" they all shouted as Balto made his way to the top of the cliff and using his wolf sense of smell, pinpointed the location of the Nazi's and charged off, this time determined as the Marines followed close behind

* * *

><p>In the POW camp the prisoners were all lined up in order as Nazi firing squads loaded thier weapons<p>

"well boyz i guess this is it" Tony said

"Well it was an honor guys" Bruto said

"Atleast we will see Balto again" Buddy said as the dogs prepared for thier approaching doom, all three of them wishing the had told thier girls how they felt. The three dogs were first as they lined up against a wall while the Nazis pointed their guns at them.

* * *

><p>In the butchery. Boris sat in a cage with Muk and Luk. The butcher was sharpening his knives<p>

"Uncle Boris what will happen to us?" Muk cried

"Well boychics they are going to eat us" Boris said grimly

"OH WE LOVE YOU UNCLE BORIS!" Muk and Luk cried Muk and Luk

"I LOVE YOU BOYCHICS TOO" Boris cried.

* * *

><p>Jenna was on her way back to the boiler room when a large black german shepherd came out from an ally, it was Hades<p>

"And just where do you think YOUR going?" Hades said

"Nowhere get off me!" Jenna yelled

"How about you and me get to know each other a little better" Hades said lustfully "I am single you know"

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Jenna yelled as she scratched Hades in the face and ran away. Hades in blind rage ran after her. After what seemed like hours of running and hiding, Hades pinned Jenna in a corner and unsheathed his claws

"Your gonna pay for that little stunt back there" Hades said "Right after i have my fun" he said pinning Jenna to the ground and began laughing maniacly. He was interrupted when he heard a howl in the distance

"_that cant be, IT IS HIM! BALTO HE'S ALIVE" _Jenna though to herself

* * *

><p>"Hey do youze guys hear that?" tony asked<p>

"Yeah sounds like" Bruto began to say

"BALTO! HE'S ALIVE I KNEW THEY COULDNT KILL HIM!" Buddy said laughing

* * *

><p>Boris heard a sound all to familiar<p>

"Balto" he said "ITS BALTO HE'S BACK!" he screamed waking up the polar bears

* * *

><p>Balto stood on the horizon as the sun began to raise, he was home, but what he saw angered him. His home now in rubble and occupied<p>

"Allright boys lets go get him, tell the Navy to head towards Nome" a Marine said as they moved into Nome.


	11. Chapter 11 Victory

Batlo howled again as he stood on a cliff overlooking Nome, behind him 3000 U.S Marines with dozens of sherman tanks. The Nazis looked with fear in their eyes

"CHARGE!" a Marine shouted as the battalion moved into Nome. The Nazis tried aiming their weapons but panicked and coudlnt aim straight, they were scared shitless.

* * *

><p>In the boiler room the dogs were trying to figure out what the comotion was about as Brian looked out the window and saw the thousands of U.S Marines charging down the cliff with Balto leading them<p>

"Its Balto with the Marines!" Brian said excitedly

"HES ALIVE!" The dogs all shouted in joy

"that is the most honorable, the most couragest, the most commited" Kaltag began to say

"HE'S A MARINE!" Star said as Kaltag kicked him inn the head

"Its the Marines! Were saved!" a man shouted in joy as the Marines began gunning down Nazi soldiers

**POW camp execution site**

The Nazi firing squad was about to execute the POW's when they were distracted by yelling and explosions, while they were turned around Rosy's father ran up and knocked a Nazi over the head and took his rifle and gunned down the remaining guards, the rest of the POW's took up guns and joined the fight

"Time for some payback!" Buddy shouted as he, Bruto, and Tony all ran out and began attacking the Nazi's. The Nazis were outnumbered and outgunned as the Marines took them down, they decided it was time to retreat but as they headed towards their battleships they were engulfed in explosions. After the smoke cleared they saw the U.S Navy bombarding the Nazi warships with shells as the U.S Airforce bombed the decks of Nazi ships. While in the Butchery a U.S Marine came in and shot the Nazi's in there and freed Boris Muk and Luk.

"COME ON BOYCHICS ITS PAYBACK TIME!" Boris said to the polar bears as the Nazi's began to surrender one by one

* * *

><p>Hades looked down at the battle below him, the entire Nazi army had been pushed back. He knew that he was going to get killed if he stayed where he was so he began to run away leaving Jenna in the snow. As he was running he bumped into a tree, he then looked up to see it wasnt a tree it was a pair of legs, Wolfdog legs.<p>

"So we meet again American" Hades said laughing

"Im not leaving this spot until you are nothing but gut fluid and a bad smell" Balto said unsheathng his claws

"Very well, lets finish this" Hades said as he lunged at Balto

* * *

><p>"Sir you have to order the surrender!" a Nazi yelled out<p>

"NOO! WHY?" The Nazi commander replied

"CAUSE THE MARINES HAVE US SURROUNDED AND THE AMERICAN NAVY IS USING US FOR TARGET PRACTICE YOU INCOMPETENT BASTARD!" The Nazi said knowing he would face severe penalties for insubordination if he made it out alive.

"NOO WE WILL NEVER SURREN-" The Nazi commander yelled as a bulle tore through his chest killing him. The rest of the Nazi's looked up to see Marines aiming their guns down at them

"WE SURRENDER!" The Nazi's all shouted putting thier hands in the air

* * *

><p>"You cant beat me American, I'm the BEST!" Hades yelled as he dodged Baltos attack and bit down on the wolfdogs shoulder<p>

"maybe you USED to be" Balto said taunting Hades. Hades lunged at Balto in rage and began to claw at Baltos face. Balto responded by kicking Hades in the stomach sending him sprawling to the ground. hades then got back up and lunged at Balto again as Balto kicked Hades in the stomach again sending the german shepherd dangling over a cliff.

"GRAB MY PAW!" Balto said trying to save Hades. Before Hades could respond a shell hit the cliff and Hades disappeared in a plume of smoke

_I tried to save him but he wouldnt let me. I better go check on everyone _Balto thought to himself as he made his way into town where the American flag had been raised and the Nazi's walking with their hands up. The Marines had retaken Nome with little casualties.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The crowd shouted to the Marines walking in the street

"Dont thank us, Balto was the one who led us here" The Marine said pointing to Balto

"Good dog Balto!" the people all yelled as they went to pet him on the head and hug him. Balto looked up to see a certain goose coming at him

"NOT DOG, NOT WOLF, YOURE A HERO!" Boris yelled as he embraced Balto

"BALTO!" Muk and Luk shouted as they ran up and hugged Balto. After being reunited with his friends and being praised by the soldiers and civilians, Balto saw three familiar faces running his way.

"BALTO!" Bruto, Buddy, and Tony yelled as they taclked their friend

"Nice to see you guys too" Balto said laughing

"Weze though youze were dead" Tony said giving his friend a pat on the back

"Left eveyone sadder than a fly caught in a spider web" Buddy said

"That reminds me, theres a certain husky who would like to see you" Bruto said pointing to a red husky standing in the street

"Jenna" Balto said excitedly as he ran towards her

"Balto? BALTO!" Jenna yelled as she sprinted as fast as she could to Balto, she couldnt believe he was really here, she tackled him to the ground as she gave him kisses all over his face

"Oh Balto I thought i lost you!" Jenna cried

"You didnt think an explosion was enough to get rid of me did ya?" Balto said laughing "jenna there is something i wanted tot tell you"

"BALTO I LOVE YOU!" Jenna finally confessed. Balto looked at her shocked

"r-really?" Balto asked

"YES!" Jenna screamed

"I LOVE YOU TOO JENNA!" Balto yelled as he Jenna embraced each other in the middle of a still cheering crowd as fireworks were fired off in the distance. Balto couldnt be happier, his freinds were alive, he was with the one he loved, and he had finally been accepted for who he was.

"Aint that sweet darlin?" Buddy asked Cali who he had met up with

"Buddy I love you" Cali said jumping on Buddy

"Well hot dog! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Bruto and Katie sat there looking at Buddy and Cali.

"Katie i love you!" Bruto said hugging Katie

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Katie said waggin her tail

"Well Evs I guess i should just say ot, I love you" Tony said to Evelynn

"Oh Tones i love you too!" Evelynn said as she nuzzled tony. Steele looked at Balto, perhaps it was wrong to seclude him because he was a halfbreed, maybe Balto really was a good person.

_I guess real heros wear dog tags, not champioship collars _Steele thought to himself as he went to join the celebration.

**What a sweet ending, but this isnt the end, there will be a sequal. as always R&R. I know this chapter is rushed and short, i will make edits to it overtime making it longer and more descriptive. Between football and school i dont go time for shit**


End file.
